preguntas y retos a los personajes de inuyasha
by yisetaisho
Summary: aqui podran hacerle todo tipo de preguntas a todos los personajes del anime inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

 _ **Preguntas y retos a los personajes de inuyasha**_

Hola a todos los amantes del anime inuyasha (inserte efectos de sonido de publico aplaudiendo), en este fic ustedes mis queridos lectores podrán hacerle todo tipo de preguntas y retos a nuestros queridos personajes (y cuando digo de todo es de " _ **TODO**_ " supongo que me entendieron XD).

Se vale todo lo que sus retorcidas mentes puedan imaginar (al igual que la mía), y ahora veamos a los participantes de esta nueva tortura…, digo, este nuevo show XD.

Nuestro primer personaje es el protagonista de la serie (redoble de tambores): Inuyasha (el publico empieza a aplaudir cuando entra un incomodo y confundido hanyou)

Inu: que hago en este lugar?

Presentadora: estas en un programa de entrevistas y retos, así que más te vale que te sientes y estés calladito, porque te conviene.

Inu: mira asquerosa humana, a mí nadie me insulta o amenaza.

Presentadora: quieres apostar? (de la nada aparece itachi uchiha, que por cierto hará estas entrevistas conmigo), Itachi, por favor éntralo en un genjutsu.

Itachi: con mucho gusto.

Presentadora: ya que nuestro querido Inu está dando un paseo en su mente, sigamos con las presentaciones, ella es la encargada de buscar los fragmentos y unir la perla de Shikon serie (redoble de tambores): kagome (aome), (y el público le aplaude, los hombres le tiran rosas con notas pegadas con sus números).

Kag: hola a todos, gracias por invitarme. (Dice con una cálida sonrisa).

Presentadora: no hay de que. (Le responde de la misma manera).

Kag: eh, que le pasa a Inuyasha ahora?

Presentadora: descuida, solo está dentro de un genjutsu, pronto se le pasara, bien ahora continuemos, el es un monje con un hoyo negro en su mano y es muy mujeriego serie (redoble de tambores): miroku (las chicas del público le dicen cosas como: miroku te amo, cásate conmigo, dame un hijo y págame el aborto, ya saben, lo normal XD)

Miroku: chicas, chicas, tranquilas, hay mucho miroku para todas (de la nada aparece el hiraikotsu y le golpea la cabeza, haciendo que se desmaye).

Presentadora: buena puntería Sango. (Le dice con una pose tipo gay)

Sango: es solo años de práctica. (Dice orgullosa, pero con una gota tipo anime {gta} en su frente por la pose que hago).

Presentadora: damos y caballeras, con ustedes Sango (los hombres del público enloquecen y le dicen varias cosas como: te amo, cásate conmigo hare lo que pidas y hasta me dejo pegar, vallamos a lo oscurito, ya saben, cosas de chicos XD)

Presentadora: ahora viene los youkais del equipo serie (redoble de tambores): Shippo y kirara (el público se emociona de mas y dicen: kirara quieres ser mi mascota?, Shippo quiero ser tu madre, ambos son kawaiiiis, etc.

Shippo: kagomesita, donde estas?, estas personas me asustan (dice con los ojos del gato con botas, haciendo que todas las chicas y algunos chicos del publico se desmallen de la lindura), eh, que les paso?

Presentadora: lo que pasa es que ustedes son muy kawaiiiis, (dice abrazando a Shippo).

Shippo: me parece… genial, pero… no me dejas respirar.

Presentadora: Ho lo siento mi pequeño Shippo (dice mientras lo suelta y este toma aire).

Presentadora: ahora que pasen los demás (al ir pasando los demás personajes el público se volvió loco, las chicas le lanzaban su ropa interior a Sesshomaru, Koga, Bankotsu, Naraku e Inutaisho, y los hombres lanzaban sus números a Kagura, Izayoi e Irazue y abucheos a Kikio), bueno eso es todo por hoy, todos esperamos sus preguntas y retos para el próximo capítulo de nuestro show, Itachi por favor has los honores.

Itachi: de acuerdo {no sé como termine en esto} (piensa con una gta saliendo de su frente), hasta aquí preguntas y retos a los personajes de Inuyasha, por favor dejen sus preguntas y retos para el próximo programa, nos despedimos hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¡por fin llegan preguntas!

En una habitación oscura con la canción gloomy Sunday de fondo se encuentra una chica de piel un poco oscura y de cabello negro llorando a mares cuando itachi se le acerca y le pregunta.

Itachi- ¿y ahora porque lloras?

Presentadora- es que snif nadie ha dejado preguntas snif para el fic y ya tiene snif casi un año publicado snif- (le responde mientras se come un tarro de helado de chocolate que solo dios sabe de dónde lo saco).

Itachi- ya no llores por eso, acaban de llegar algu (antes de que el pelinegro acabara de hablar la morena había sacado su compu y se encontraba leyendo los Reviews)-nos.

Presentadora- kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa, por fin, alguien si lee lo que escribo- (dice con las típicas cascaditas en los ojos)- bueno, ya basta de tanto drama barato, es hora de continuar con la historia (dice utilizando la pose de superman), pero después que coma mi helado- luego de decir esto Itachi sufre de una CTA {caída tipo anime} y piensa [que cara%os se fuma esta loca].

Cuando yise termino con su helado ambos de dirigieron al set donde estaban los personajes a entrevistar y observo que todos la miraban con odio.

Chicos lamento la tardanza, pero ya por fin algunas hermosas personas dejaron preguntas y aunque son pocas las responderán, ¿me entendieron?

Todos- si, hasta que ya era hora.

Bien menos cháchara y mas respuestas

Las primeras son de **l** **ittelcurly21**

 **Preguntas :  
\- Kagome yo se que eres más poderosa que kikyo y es obvio por eso mi pregunta seria : ¿ crees que podrías hacer que los fragmentos de la Shikon vayan hacia ti ?** **  
**Kagome- a decir verdad nunca había pensado en eso- (responde con una pose pensativa)

Kikyo- eso es porque eres una tonta sin entrenamiento.

Presentadora- tú cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión así que te la guardas zombie. **  
** **Pd : Quédate con Sessho , el si te merece .**

Kagome- ¡que! ¿Yo con sesshomaru?, no lo creo, además el odia a los humanos.

Presentadora- yo sí creo que podrían estar juntos, además recuerda que el viaja con una niña humana.

Kagome- creo que tienes razón (responde viendo a sesshomaru de reojo) ****

 **\- Sesshomaru mi pregunta es que si estuvieras herido y pasa Kagome a curarte y encima estas en celo ¿la violarías? (con detector de mentiras)**

Sesshomaru- hmp…, no.- en el momento que dice su respuesta el detector hace un ruido algo fuerte y enciende una luz roja.

Itachi (que era quien manejaba el detector)- es mentira.

Al escuchar las palabras del uchiha todos observaron a sesshomaru y este termino con un sonrojo no muy visible.

 **¿Cómo te gustaría que te curase?, deja para tu imaginación junto con los comentarios hentai de yako.**

Sesshomaru- eso no te importa humana, metete en tus asuntos.

Yako- _vamos, no seas tonto, esa miko esta hermosa, acaso no imaginas como se vería en nuestra cama, sin nada de ropa, y gimiendo tu nombre, o las diferentes posiciones que usaríamos, los diferentes lugares donde hacerlo, ¿Por qué no nos la llevamos y cumplir esas fantasías?_

Sesshomaru- [ _buen punto, lo haremos cuando acabe este horrible programa]._ ****

 **Pd: llévate a Kagome del lado de Inuyasha, el tío es un ciego.**

Sesshomaru- no tienes que decirlo, ya lo tenía pensado.- dice con una sonrisa picara de lado mientras mira a kagome.

 **\- Jaken ¿eres MASOQUISTA porque te pegan e insultan y tú sigues tan feliz?  
** Jaken- humana idiota, yo solo soy el fiel sirviente del amo sesshomaru, lo que el quiera hacer conmigo yo lo permito porque lo respeto y lo quiero ya que es muy fuerte, así que deja de preguntar estupideces o te golpeare con mi báculo de dos cabezas.

 **Rin y Shippo ¿Quieren mucho a su mami Kagome?**

Ambos- si, la queremos mucho.

Shippo- ella siempre me trae dulces de su mundo, me quiere mucho y no deja que el tonto de inuyasha me golpee.

Inuyasha- ¿Qué dijiste mocoso del demonio?

Shippo- okaa-san, ayúdame.

Kagome- Inuyasha, ABAJO.- al caer hizo un gran agujero en el suelo.

Presentadora- ¡nooooooooooo!, ese piso me costó un riñón- dice llorando y abrasando al suelo.

 **¿Rin quieres que ella este con tu amo Sesshomaru?**

Rin- ¿kagome okaa-san se casara con el amo sesshomaru?, si, que bien, ya rin tendrá por fin a sus padres y tendrá muchos hermanitos a los que rin cuidara y querrá mucho.- al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña el youkai y la miko se miran y voltean sus rostros sonrojados.

 **¿Shippo quieres pegar a Inuyasha?  
** Shippo- pero por supuesto- luego de decir eso la presentadora le entrega un palo al pelirrojo con el que golpea a Inuyasha en la cabeza. **  
Retos :**

 **-Que todos los chicos diseñen un traje de lucha y de miko para Kagome , el de miko no puede ser un asco como el de kikyo , si no más sexy .**

Todos mostraron sus diseños, pero como todos se darán cuenta el bobo de Inuyasha le entrego uno de los de la zombie y todos le enviaron una mirada asesina.

Presentadora- este perro es un idiota, Itachi por favor, podrías mostrarle unas diez veces lo sucedido con kikyo en el pasado, quiero que sufra.

Itachi- será un placer- y lo introduce a un genjutsu rememorando esos recuerdos. ****

 **Pd: que al final Kagome salga con el traje de la prota de momo kyun sword, cuando se fusiona con el dios perro.**

Presentadora- toma kagome, vete a vestir, te esperaremos aquí.- luego de unos minutos ella aparece con el traje. (perdona que no lo describa, no encontré ninguna foto del traje TT-TT)

Ahora vamos con las Preguntas de: **Yai Taisho**

 **Para Sesshomaru...  
** **Te reto a darle un beso apasionado a kagome**

Sesshomaru- con gusto- al decir eso, se pone de pie y camina hacia kagome, le toma la mano y la pone de pie, coloca su mano derecha en su nuca y la izquierda en su espalda, casi llegando al trasero, acerca su rostro poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios en un beso tierno, luego lame el labio inferíos de la pelinegra haciendo que esta abra los labios, este aprovecha y entra su lengua en la cavidad húmeda de la miko, haciendo que el beso se convierta en uno salvaje y lleno de seo, pero separándose maldiciendo el oxigeno ya que la falta de este los hizo separarse. **  
Para Irasue...  
Te reto a besarle la mejilla a sesshomaru**

Irasue- muy bien, ven para acá Sessho.- cuando el peli plata se acerca esta le da un bezo en la mejilla, y con esto regresa a su asiento. **  
Para Izayoi...  
Que opinas sobre sesshomaru?**

Izayoi- que es un joven muy guapo e inteligente, se parece bastante a su padre, lástima que sea tan frio y sanguinario. **  
Para Inuyasha...  
Te reto a abrazar a sesshomaru y a Irasue por 10 minutos a cada uno**

Inuyasha- acaso estas loca, yo nunca haría eso, antes muerto.

Presentadora- ¿estas seguro inuyasha?, si no haces el reto de yui hare que itachi te lleve a un genjutsu donde veras como kagome se va con sesshomaru y tu preciado ramen y no vuelves a saber de ellos nunca más.

Inuyasha- ¡noooo, todo menos eso, no quiero perder mi ramen!- luego de gritar eso se acerca a Sesshomaru e Irasue y abraza a cada uno.

Bueno esas fueron todas las preguntas de hoy, Itachi has lo tuyo.

Itachi- recuerden dejar sus comentarios, preguntas y retos para los personajes, los estaremos esperando.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 todos contra la zombie XD

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de preguntas y retos a los personajes de inuyasha (insertar gritos y aplausos de fangirls)

Itachi- valla, ¿quien diría que esta historia seria aceptada?, y yo que creí que solo darías como para dos capítulos.- (al terminar de decir eso la presentadora le da un golpe en la cabeza)-¡oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Yise- por no tener fe en mi, ita-baka (al decir eso le saca la lengua mientras hace un mohín)

Kagome- oigan chicos, ¿no creen que deberían comenzar con el programa?

Yise- si cierto, gracias kagome chan.

Las primeras preguntas de: naviitho

Hola a todos

Todos- hola navii.  
Bueno tengo preguntas  
inuyasha:

¿xq quieres a kikyo si en algunas ocasiones te ha traicionado?

Porque yo la amo, además ella nunca haría nada en contra mía, ¿verdad amor?

Kikyo- claro mí querido Inuyasha.

Yise- Inu no le creas a ese zombie mal resucitado.

Kikyo- zombie mal resucitado tu abuela.

Yise- no, no lo es.

Itachi- o se callan o las callo, ustedes me avisan.

Ambas- ok.  
naraku:  
amas a kikyo?

Naraku- no, aunque gracias a ese costal de barro existo, quiero verla hecha polvo para librarme de una vez por todas de onigumo.  
Shippo:  
te irías con sesshomaru y kagome?

Shippo- si.- responde lamiendo una paleta.

Muchas gracias por comentar navii.

Ahora es el turno de: InuFanOtakuBelen

Konichiwa!

Todos-konichiwa.  
Inuyasha: Te reto a besar a Kagome por...2 minutos.

Ambos se miran bastante sonrojados, casi haciéndole competencia al traje de inu pero ambos voltean el rostro.

Ambos- no lo haremos.

Yise- sino lo hacen-truena los dedos e Itachi aparece a su lado con el sharingan activado- supongo que no debo explicarles el resto, verdad?.- los retados asintieron varias veces de manera afirmativa- así me gusta, ahora háganlo.

Poco a poco el hanyou y la miko futurista se fueron acercando poco a poco mientras cerraban los ojos, el inu le acaricio una mejilla y la pelinegra le pasa los brazos por el cuello acercándolo mas a ella haciendo que sus labios de unan de una manera tierna, mientras el tiempo iba pasando se comenzaba a hacer mas apisonado, hasta que…

Yise- ya, sepárense, paso el tiempo-dice mientras presiona una bocina cerca de los oídos de la pareja.  
Shippo: Eres muy kawaii...¿Le puedo llamar Shippo a mi gato?

Shippo- ¿no seria mejor llamarlo como kirara?, pero si eso quieres quien soy yo para negarte ese pedido- dice con la típica pose de miroku.  
Kikyo-baka: Te reto a suicidarte, o por lo menos casarte con Naraku xD

Kikyo- ya estoy muerta, así que no puedo suicidarme.

Yise- tiene razón, no tenemos tanta suerte XD

Kikyo- si, lo que digas, y con respecto a naraku, olvídalo, no quiero saber nada de ese ente despreciable.  
Sayonara y Osuwari!

Todos- sayonara n.n/- mientras todos saludan Inuyasha queda enterrado en el suelo, haciendo un enorme agujero en el set.

Yise- nooooooo, porque lo hiciste.-dice mientras llora cascaditas.

Inuyasha- descuida Yise, estoy bien.

Yise- y a quien le importa como estés tu, yo me estoy refiriendo a mi hermoso piso- al decir esto todos en el set sufren una cta menos Koga y naraku que comienzan a reírse a posta del hanyou.

Gracias por tus preguntas belen [espero que no te importe que te llame así, ¿verdad?]

Ahora es el turno de: Hankutsu Taisho

Pregunta para inuyasha  
¿Por qué eres tan imbécil como para no ver la belleza de aome?

Inuyasha- porque ella se parece bastante a kikyo, y eso me molesta, así que cállate.

Yise- hui, que genio el tuyo, bueno eso fue todo por hoy gracias por dejar sus preguntas y retos, no se olviden de preguntar, nos leemos luego n.n/


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a su programa: Preguntas y retos a los personajes del anime inuyasha.

Yise- eso es, excelente, bien ensayado- dice mientras ella e Itachi aplauden al público a lo que los personajes invitados se les quedan observando con una gta en la frente.

Inuyasha- no entiendo porque se comportan de esa forma, casi no aparentan los letales y escalofriantes que son- el hanyou le susurra al monje, a lo este le responde asintiendo mientras osa su mano en una de las piernas de sango, haciendo que esta se sonroje más que Hinata.

Yise- ¿que dijiste perro hediondo?

Inuyasha- na- nada que te im- importe, gorda desquiciada- le grita para aparentar valentía mientras temblaba más que gelatina en terremoto.

Shippo- no debiste decir eso Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru- cuando mueras me quedare con colmillo.

Miroku- creo que la anciana kaede y yo dirigiremos tu funeral- dice el monje a lo que la anciana en cuestión asiente.

Kikyo- Inuyasha, cuando te mate me iré contigo, así estaremos juntos para la eternidad en el infierno.

Kagome- ya quisieras zombie, Inuyasha no morirá.

Kikyo- y ¿porque estas tan segura pequeña inútil?

Kagome- porque la escritora lo necesita para la entrevista- le responde haciendo que todos tengan una cta.

Yise- ¡es cierto!

Itachi-¿que pasa ahora?

Yise- ¡las preguntas!, bueno comencemos, las primeras son de Guest

Pregunta para sesshomaru  
Naciste súper sexy o te hiciste súper sexy?

Sesshomaru- bitch palease, soy sexy de nacimiento-dice con "pose sexy" mientras miraba a la cámara.

Inu Taisho- claro que naciste sexy, eso está en los genes que heredaste de mi mocoso.

Reto para Koga, inuyasha y sesshomaru  
Una carrera por amor  
El premio es un beso de la bella aome.

Los retados estaban posicionados en la línea marcada por Itachi.

Yise- en sus marcas, listos, fue…- antes de terminar la ultima frase los tres machos comenzaron a correr pero en el camino el hanyou y el ookami estaban peleando, por lo cual el daiyokai tomo la delantera y cruzo la meta.-ra [todo eso paso a velocidad máxima y solo los youkais del escenario y el Uchiha lograron ver lo sucedido], bien no se que paso por aquí, pero el ganador fue Sesshomaru, así que toma tu premio- dice mientras empuja a Kagome hacia el youkai.

Kagome- pero, ¿Por qué me haces eso?, yo no quiero besarlo.

Yise- lo hubieras dicho antes, toma Sessho- le dice entregándole unas llaves- son de esa habitación, diviértanse que es aprueba de ruidos.

Kagome- ¡queeeeeeeeeee?! cuando dije que no quería besarlo, no me refería a eso.

Sesshomaru- ya es tarde- al decir eso toma a kagome y la carga tipo novia, llevándosela a la habitación donde duraron media hora y al salir la miko tenía la ropa arrugada y estaba despeinada, con una mordida en su cuello y el youkai se encontraba en peores condiciones.- cuando quieras me avisas miko- al decir eso le guiña el ojo y ambos se van a sentar.

Pregunta para Rin: ¿Amas al señor Sesshomaru? xD

Rin- claro que si, rin ama al señor sesshomaru como su padre, ya que el señor sesshomaru cuida a rin y la quiere mucho, aunque no lo demuestre con palabras.  
-Pregunta para Sesshomaru : ¿quien es mejor pareja para ti Rin o Aome ?

Sesshomaru- la miko.  
\- Te reto a besar a rin por 2 minutos XD

El daiyokai se acerca poco a poco a su protegida, le acaricia la cabeza y al retirar su mano le besa en la coronilla por los dos minutos siguientes.  
-Pregunta para Jaken:¿que opinas sobre la pareja SesshXrin? 3

Jaken- humana inútil, el amo Sesshomaru nunca miraría a la mocosa de otra forma que no sea como su hija, eso que te imaginas es algo inmundo, tonto y bajo que solo el hanyou imbécil haría, humn.

Inuyasha- ¿y porque me metes a mí en tus problemas estúpido sapo?

Jaken- porque eres un ser despreciable, sin principios ni respeto, ahora cállate tonto o te hare trisas con mi báculo de dos cabezas.

Yise- gracias a Guest, ahora es el turno de: Hankutsu taisho

Hay que nena pero bueno...

Que hay? n.n/

Mi reto es para Miroku

Abraza a sango pero sin tocarle el trasero

Miroku- será un placer- dice mientras toma a la taiyiya [o como se escriba] de la mano para ponerla de pie, cuando ambos estaban levantados la toma de la cintura y la abraza, quedando en esa posición durante unos minutos antes de que el monje se aburriera y le agarrara con ambas manos los glúteos a la exterminadora y esta le golpeara con el hiraikotsu en la cabeza logrando que este se desmayara.

Gracias Hankutsu Taisho, ahora el turno es de: Maria

Hola, soy nueva en tu historia

Yise- bienvenida, espero y te gusten todas las rarezas y locuras que veras por aquí XD

Hola a todos, esta es mi pregunta, para Inuyasha, que sientes exactamente por Kagome?

Inuyasha- ¿y van a volver con eso?, ¡entiéndanlo de una vez por todas, yo no amo a esa tonta, mi corazón está con mi querida kikyo, no vuelvan a preguntar esas tonterías de nuevo!  
Esta es para Sesshomaru, que piensas de tus fans?

Sesshomaru- que tienen buen gusto- lo dice con una sonrisa picara y guiñando un ojo.  
Eso es todo por ahora, chao.

Yise- Bay bay, cuídate n.n/, eso fue todo por hoy, así que cuídense y no olviden dejar revews [recuerden que también pueden preguntarle cosas al Uchiha, responderá con gusto ;)]


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Sesskag para todos

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a su programa: ¡preguntas y retos a los personajes de Inuyasha!

Yise-bien hecho señores, Salió perfecto, ahora ¡vamos con las preguntas! [¿Soy yo o suena a hola soy Germán? XD]

Las primeras preguntas son de Maria

Hola a todos.

Todos- Hola.  
 _Esta vez tengo una pregunta para Koga.  
Que sientes por Ayame? se sincero con tu respuesta._

Koga- nada, solo es una buena amiga.

Yise- no le hagas caso maria, el la ama pero no dice nada por tonto.

Koga- Yise, cállate tonta, no digas nada- le susurra mientras la arrastraba lejos de la pelirroja.  
Itachi- gracias por las preguntas maria, ahora es el turno de Hankotsu taishio

 _Quien tiene más fans inuyasha o sesshomaru?  
Hagan una votación y el que tenga más votos  
Tendrá el derecho de tener una noche de locura con aome_

Yise- sexymaru- dice mirando con corazones en los ojos al mencionado.

Itachi- sesshomaru.

Koga- yo.

Sango- sesshomaru.

Miroku- sesshomaru.

Shippo- sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- pero que amigos me gasto, grupo de traidores feh, y yo voto por mí.

Kikyo- sesshomaru.

Inuyasha- ¿kikyo tu también?

Kikyo- si digo que tu y ganas tendrás que revolcarte con esa tonta y no me conviene.

Inutaisho- cualquiera de los dos.

Naraku- yo.

Kagura- Inuyasha.

Rin- el amo sesshomaru.

Jaken- e hibrido, no quiero que el amo bonito se ligue con esa humana boba.

Kirara y Ah-Un señalan a sesshomaru.

Yise- viendo como van las cosas el ganador es sesshomaru, toma las llaves y vayan a entretenerse- al terminar de decir eso el daiyokai toma las llaves y a la miko futurista y se la lleva a la habitación.

 _Los chicos de diabolik lovers preguntan a aome que si le gustaría ir a vivir con ellos para hacerle compañía a yui.  
Advierto que no regresará con mucha sangre así que Piénsalo bien aome  
Y lo dijo en especial por raito que es el más pervertido de los sakamaki (casi como miroku)_

Yise- ella esta aun con Sessho en la habitación, pero yo la llevo con ellos luego, y por cierto raito es mas pervert que miroku XD

Itachi- gracias a Hankotsu por sus preguntas, ahora es el turno de aby

 _Me gusta tu fic! :)_

Yise- gracias:3 _  
Pregunta: Para Kagome, Si nunca te hubieras enamorado de Inuyasha ¿Le habrías hecho caso a hojo? (no se si se escribe así)_

Kag _ome- no lo creo, pero quizás si, uno nunca sabe.  
Para la zombie viviente de barro, si amabas a Inuyasha xq hiciste el collar? Lo querías de tu mascota o q?_

Kikyo- el collar no lo hice yo boba, lo hizo kaede, así que no me vengas a decir nada. _  
Para Sesshomaru, llegaste a querer o enamorarte de Kagura?_

Sesshomaru- no.

Yise- uy, que directo. _  
Reto para Inuyasha, declárale tu amor a Kagome frente a todos_

Inuyasha- que no, ella no me gusta así que no hare nada.

Itachi- gracias por tu pregunta aby, ahora es el turno de mariab.1612

 _Buenas jeje soy nueva_

Itachi y Yise- bienvenida a esta pesadilla XD _  
Esta muy genial este programa_

Yise- oh, gracias:3 _  
Mi pregunta es para sesshomaru  
Porque marcaste a aome cuando estuvieron en la habitación? _

_Sesshomaru- la humana tiene su toque- al decir esto le da una mirada coqueta a la pelinegra- y logro dominar a yako también.  
Y reto a aome de que bese a sesshomaru por 10 minutos _

La mencionada se pone de pie, se acerca al peliblanco y se sienta en sus piernas, toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa con pasión desmedida mientras pasa sus manos por el cabello del albino, terminando separándose por falta de aire y también que ya había llegado el límite de tiempo. _  
Aome que siente por sesshomaru?_

Kagome- por ahora para ser sincera, deseo- al decir eso se lame los labios de forma sexy y mira al mencionado con puro deseo mientras sigue sobre sus piernas aun y este le acaricia los muslos a esta. _  
Reto a sesshomaru que se lleva a aome de nuevo a la habitación por 2 horas y le haga lo que quiera :G_

Sesshomaru- adiós. _  
Psdt: inuyasha eres un imbécil, aome quédate con sesshomaru y dale tu amor y tu ramen a el  
Que inuyasha se joda. _

Kagome- abre la puerta en ropa interior y grita- yo lo hice.

Inuyasha- nooooooooooooooo, mi ramen noooooooooooooooooooooooooo. _  
Bay_

Todos- bay

Itachi- esas fueron las preguntas de mariab.1612, ahora vienen las de lizzzb

 _Hola espero que te lleguen mis preguntas!_

Yise- si llegaron, creo que algo tarde, pero llegaron XD

 _Para inuyasha que es lo que más te gusta de kagome?_

Inuyasha- nada.

Para sesshomaru que se siente cada vez que cuestionarlo?

Yise- Sessho sigue en la habitación, te responderá otro día.

 _A miroku qu es lo más atractivo que ve en sango?_

Miroku- su trasero- al decir eso el bumerán gigante le cae en la cabeza haciendo que se desmaye al instante.

 _Y a itachi que es muy lindo!_

Itachi- gracias hermosa- dice con una sonrisa coqueta.

Yise- eso fue todo por ahora, nos veremos la próxima en esta bella historia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

El viajero del tiempo

Se puede observar como una joven con el pelo recogido, sentada en un sofá mientras usa la pc jugaba algún jugo de lucha cuando Itachi se le acerca y le toca el hombro.

Itachi- Yise, para cuando vas a continuar con la historia, los chicos están desesperados por irse y tu aun no me pagas- se queja este mientras la ve jugando y haciendo muecas para no perder.

Yise- ya voy Ita-kun, solo déjame vencer al dios orochi y nos vamos.

Itachi- nada de eso, nos vamos en este momento- dicho esto desconecto el computador y arrastraba a la joven por la blusa mientras esta hacia pucheros.

Unos minutos después…

Yise- hola a todos y bienvenidos a su programa…- nadie dijo el nombre del programa a l que esta se sorprendió- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Itachi- te dije que no duraras tanto tiempo sin hacer el programa, ahora las personas del público se fueron.

Yise- tranquilo, yo me encargo de eso- al terminar la frase se fue del foro de grabación y en menos de 5 segundos este se había llenado de personas gritando de júbilo y alegría.

Itachi- ¿Cómo hiciste para atraer a tantas personas en poco tiempo?

Yise- una mujer siempre sabe como arreglárselas- mientras decía eso se podía ver que en sus manos que están escondidas tras su espalda esta tenia unas fotos bastante sexys de todos los personajes guapos que entrevistaba mas algunas del Uchiha.- muy bien, ahora si, sean bienvenidos a su programa…

Publico- preguntas y retos a los personajes de Inuyasha.

Yise- asi me gusta, ahora comencemos con las preguntas, las primeras son de: Hankotsu taishio

 _ **Oye kaede no odias a kikyo porque te saco un ojo?**_

Kaede- claro que no, ya que sea como sea es mi hermana.

Yise- oh anciana Kaede, ¿cómo puedes ser tan buena con esa zombie?

Kikyo- zombi tu abuela.

Yise- no, su alma si descansa en paz.

 _ **¿Sesshomaru tendrías un hijo conmigo? (si dices que si te doy a colmillos de acero y unas fotos de aome en traje de conejita playboy)**_

Sesshomaru- no, ya para eso tengo a mi miko, ella me dara hijos y se vestirá como y cuando yo quiera, hablando de eso, Kagome, ¿compraste el traje del que hablamos?

Kagome- si Sessho.-respondio esta mientras lo abrazaba y este la cargaba en sus piernas haciendo que varios youkais, humanos e hibridos se pongan celosos.

Sesshomaru- perfecto.

Itachi- bien, ahora las siguientes preguntas son de parte de: navitho

 _ **Hola de Nuevo :)**_

Yise- hola, okaerinasai

 _ **Me encanta el fic**_

Yise- por fin alguien aprecia mi trabajo- dice con cascaditas en los ojos.

 _ **Mi preguntas son para:  
inuyasha por q te encellas cuando kagome habla con koga ?**_

Inuyasha- porque, porque, porque no te importa estúpido- dice algo nervioso mirando a todos lados, esperando que nadie se de cuenta.

 _ **A mí se me hace q la quieres**_

Inuyasha- que parte de no te importa no entiendes?

Yise- ooowww, el chucho se enojo por que le dijeron su verdad?

Inuyasha- que no me digas chucho, enana gorda!

Yise- como me llamaste perro sarnoso?

Inuyasha- aparte de ciega eres sorda?, te dije como escuchaste, e-na-na gor-da, a ver si asi lo entiendes de una vez por todas.

Itachi- lo lamentamos pero tenemos una falla en el sistema y no podemos presentar el homicidio que la presentadora está cometiendo contra el hanyou idiota por causa de gore extremo, mientras tanto entreténganse con esta sana imagen [la imagen en cuestión es de Itachi sin camisa en una pose bastante sugerente y sexy utilizando anteojos y tomando café].- lamentamos el tiempo que estuvimos fuera del aire, así que continuemos- mientras el Uchiha hablaba a la cámara se podía ver a la presentadora sentada en una esquina en posición fetal mientras decía _no soy enana, solo soy chibi_ , e Inuyasha estaba sentado en un estad inconsciente y vendado en todas partes de su cuerpo mientras Kikyo lloraba y decía _monstruo, casi haces que mi querido Inu sea judío_ , y cosas por estilo.

 _ **Koga q pasaría si kagome te dice q te ama?**_

Koga- ¿Qué Kagome dijo que?

Ayame- idiota, esa fue una pregunta hipotética.

Koga- ohh, bueno, si ella me dijera eso nos casaríamos en ese preciso momento y no la dejaría salir de nuestra cueva durante tres meses.

 _ **Sango q es lo q mas te gusta de miroku por q es un pervertido?**_

Sango- la forma en que cuida de mí, y lo atento que puede ser cuando no está con sus mañas.

 _ **Miroku te reto a q no le digas a ninguna mujer q quieres tener un hijo con el por un día, si cumples sango te dejara tocar su trasero XD**_

Miroku- eso es algo bastante difícil, pero por mi querida sangito lo hare- a la hora del descanso se podía ver como el monje se acercaba a la mujeres del publico a pedirles un hijo.

 _ **Naraku por q quieres destruir a inuyasha si ya no tienes a onigumo?**_

Naraku- porque es divertido y también porque arruina mis planes todo el tiempo

 _ **Y eso es todo por el momento  
bay bay**_

Yise- matta ne.

Entonces aparece un portal y un tipo en armadura con una galaxia en el pecho, un chico azabache con traje pegado al cuerpo, un tipo en traje de arlequín azul y blanco y un castaño con traje de guardia, entonces los 4 se arrodillan formando un sendero y del portal salió un chico vestido con la misma armadura del primero, pero esta era más reluciente por lo que se veía mucho más imponente...  
- _ **Ultimate Dimentor: Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor... Venía aquí a ver a la señorita yisetaisho-**_ Se acerca a la escritora y le besa la mano (Lo cual no afecta en nada porque el muy despistado olvidó quitarse el casco (?))- _ **Y note está realidad en su Megaverso... Así qué quise aprovechar y dejar unas cuantas preguntas y retos...**_

Yise- eso me parece perfecto sr. Dimentor, demo… ¿Quiénes son ellos?  
 _ **-Ultimate Dimentor: Oh, ellos, son sólo mis 4 OC's los cuales son cómo mi guardia real o algo así... Más bien sólo ignórenlos, es que no los puedo dejar solos... Pero bueno, pasemos a las preguntas.  
1.-Kagome: Oye, ¿Jamás te has preocupado por que tus viajes en el tiempo ocasionen cambios en el presente?... Digo, por esto el viaje en el tiempo está prohibido en varios universos.**_

Kagome- la verdad nunca me había percatado en eso.

Yise- ¡¿Cómo que no?!, ¿acaso nunca viste la película de volver al futuro?

Kagome- no, no me gusta la ciencia ficción. _ **  
2.-Itachi: ¿No te sientes fuera de lugar al ser un personaje de Naruto en un fic de Inuyasha?**_

Itachi- al principio si, pero ya me acostumbre. _ **  
3.-Inuyasha: Si eres tan bueno con tu olfato de perro, ¿Cómo no detectaste que la Kikyo que te atacó era una Kikyo falsa?**_

Shippo- por idiota.

Inuyasha- ¡¿Qué dijiste enano?!

Shippo- nada Inuyasha, te lo juro _ **  
4.-Y retomando eso un poco... Si no mal recuerdo, Naraku se hizo pasar por los dos... Naraku... ¿Te gusta el cosplay? Y si no, ¿No has pensado hacerlo? Creó que tienes futuro en eso (?)**_

Naraku- claro que no, eso es una pérdida de tiempo.

Yise- no le crean, yo lo vi en una convención que hicieron hace unos meses en mi país, haciendo crosplay de yura la demonio del cabello.- dice susurrando mientras muestra las fotos a la cámara y todos se burlan de Naraku, incluso sus esbirros. _ **  
5.-Todos: ¿Conocen Urusei Yatsura? ¿Les gusta?  
En eso los 4 sacan letreros a espaldas de su creador que juntos decían "Aunque no la conozcan digan que si o podría explotar"**_

Todos- s-ssi, nos gusta. _ **  
Y por último de preguntas  
6.-Inuyasha: ¿Conoces a Ranma? ¿Qué opinas de ese chico? ¿Y qué piensas del hecho que Rumiko se basó en él para crearte?**_

Inuyasha- no, no lo he visto, y yo soy perfecto, así que si él se parece a mí fue porque la señora que nos creo se baso en mi imagen para crearlo a él.

Yise- inu, tu anime se estreno más tarde que el de Ranma. _ **  
-Ultimate Dimentor: Ahora... ¡Los retos! Muajajajajajajaja-**_ El lector pasó de su faceta serena y seria a una de locura y... ¿Sadismo?... No, podría ser peor... Perversión (?) _ **-Jejeje, Yise... Dijiste sin limitaciones... Y bueno... Sólo me contendré un poco... Pero prepárense para algo de humillación y... Lujuria jejeje...**_

Yise- creo que me agradas Dimentor, jajajaja [risa diabólica de mala calidad] _ **  
1.-Inuyasha y Sesshomaru: Miren esto-**_ Saca una rama que arrancó de un árbol y la agita frente a los dos _ **-Vean, vean... Vayan por él-**_ Lanza la rama al otro lado del escenario, al momento de lanzarla ambos hermanos van en busca de la rama, al encontrarla ambos se enfrascan en una batalla por ver quien se queda con la rama hasta que Kagome sienta a inuyasha y ambos se dan cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, _ **  
2.-Miroku: Amigo, te entiendo, a ti y a tu dolor... Por lo qué... Te reto a sobarle el trasero a Sango y a Kagome por 10 minutos cada una sin que te puedan hacer algo... Y si lo rompen tendrán que dejarse vendar y atar a la cama de la habitación y estarán a tú merced por una hora... Aprovecha nwn**_

Miroku- bendito seas Dimentor, bendito seas-decía el moje mientras acariciaba a Kagome y después a sango, pero esta lo abofeteo haciendo que el monje la cargara en su hombro como un saco de papas y la llevo a la habitación donde poco después se escuchaban gemidos y gritos de placer por parte de sango. _ **  
-Ultimate Dimentor: Ahora... Los besos *w* -**_ El lector empezó a correr y brincar cómo loco por todo el escenario ante la mirada avergonzada de sus OC's, luego de un rato, el lector se calmó y volvió a su lugar.  
 _ **-Ultimate Dimentor: Bueno... Jeje... Primero...-**_ El lector empezó a brincar y correr de nuevo otro rato hasta que sus OC's lo ataron a un poste (?) y se disculpaban por la inmadurez de su creador, luego se pusieron detrás de él. _ **  
-Ultimate Dimentor: Cómo hay tiempo y varios capítulos por delante... Jejeje serán sólo tres besos por cap jijiji nwn**_

Yise- neee, ya estamos aquí y meda flojera ponerlos en pocos caps, mientras más largos mejor no?

 _ **Ultimate Dimentor: si, tienes razón.  
3.-Empecemos con algo simple... Sango, besa a Miroku por 5 minutos... Pero que sea así lleno de pasión y de lengüita nwn-**_Decía mientras sacaba la cámara

Yise- recuerda que están en el cuarto oscuro, pero tranquilo, y te mando el video luego- le dice esta en una esquina mientras recibía el dinero de parte del viajero interdimencional. _ **  
4.-Kikyo, qué sepas que no te odio nwn ... Por esto tendrás el mejor besó de éste capítulo jejeje nwn -**_ Entonces sus OC's sacaron cada uno su propia cámara.

Kikyo- ¿Por qué será que esto no me trae buena espina?

 _ **-El mismo reto qué Sango... Pero tú tendrás que besar... A...-**_ 5 minutos de silencio y tensión después _ **-A... Kagome nwn**_

Ambas k- ¡¿queeeeeeeeeee?!, ¡ni loca beso a esa tonta/zombie!

 _ **... ¿Qué? I'm Taeko and Proud... Ahora... ¡BÉSENSE O TENDRÁN QUÉ IR A LA HABITACIÓN PARA HACER YURI HARDCORE!**_

Ambas k- ha-hai- dicho esto ambas se acercaron poco a poco, se tocaron las mejillas y cerraron los ojos mientras se pegaban más y mas con un enorme sonrojo en ambos rostros sintiendo las miradas y fotografías de los demás presentes se besaron de forma tierna en un simple roce de labios, separándose inmediatamente mas rojas que un tomate y dejando a todos los hombres con una enorme hemorragia nasal al igual que a algunas mujeres del público. _ **  
-Ultimate Dimentor: Ah...-**_ Suspiró el lector un momento _ **-Saben... Si me hubiera leído este fic hace unos meses no haría esto... Pensaría que cómo Taeko va en contra de mis principios... Pero tengo unas amigas... Fujoshis... Qué me llevaron al lado oscuro... Pero bueno... ¿Qué se le hace?...**_

Yise- ¿porque será que este tipo de comentarios me emocionan?-al decir eso todos voltearon a verla- ¿que?, no soy fujoshi, pero se me hace interesantemente gracioso ver este tipo de cosas.

 _ **Jijiji-**_ Los OC's sólo se limitaron a sacar carteles con la leyenda: "Nuestro más sentido pésame".  
 _ **5.-Inuyasha... Naraku... Les toca 7w7r-**_ Decía mientras guardaba la cámara (?) _ **-¿Qué? Estaré cayendo al lado oscuro, pero ése es el tipo de cosas que con verlas una sola vez en la vida me doy por bien servido (?)**_

Yise- Inu, Nara, ya saben que hacer, jajjajajajaja-esa escena la dejare a imaginación de ustedes.

Itachi- no me jodas Yi, este pobre hombre pidió yaoi, asi que se lo vas a cumplir.

Yise- porque el repentino interés en esto Ita-kun?, acaso eres fundashi?

Itachi- no, per no puedo dejar que sigas rompiéndole la ilucion a tus lectores, además esto puede abrir puertas a diferentes tipo de lectoras y tener mas vistas, no lo crees?

Yise- bien pensado Itachi.

Itachi- no por nada soy un genio.

Ambos hanyou se quedaron mirando con asco mintras negaban el reto impuesto.

Inu, si cumples el reto, te regalare una cantidad de ramen de por vida.

Inuyasha- lo dices de verdad?

Yise- si, lo juro, tienes mi palabra.

Inuyasha- de acuerdo- al decir esto se lanza encima de naraku, lo agarra del cabello y acerca el rostro de este al suyo y lo besa de una manea bastante ardiente y llena de deseo y lujuria separándose por falta de aire quedando ambos bastante sonrojados. _ **  
-Ultimate Dimentor: Pero bueno, nos vemos-**_ Cuándo el lector ya tenía un pie en el portal se volteó y vio a la escritora _ **-Oh, cierto, casi olvidó a lo que venía, ¿Recuerdas el fic en el qué me comentaste? Bueno, cómo no sé si habrás visto la respuesta a tu comentario (Publicada en mi fic noticiero) ya hice publicó que sí, si lo continuaré, algún día, pero lo hare nwn**_

Yise- seeeeee

 _ **Pero bueno, nos vemos nwn.**_

Yise- cuídate en el viaje, ven a hacer más retos cuando quieras. _ **  
**_Entonces el lector, el OC de la armadura, el castaño y el azabache se fueron por el portal. _ **  
¿?: No, no, no, no-**_ El OC de arlequín salió del baño y saltó al portal, el cual se cerró antes de que llegará por lo que cayó de cara al suelo _ **-Auch... Eh... Esto... Perdonen, soy alérgico al Yaoi y por eso use el baño... Esto... Yo... Yo... Eh... Me iré en autobús-**_ Y se fue corriendo del escenario.

Itachi- eso fue raro, pero en fin.

Yise- esas fueron todas las preguntas de hoy, nos veremos, hasta la próxima.


End file.
